


Обещание

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Широ упал на колени, горько заплакав под тёмно-серым небом.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 1





	Обещание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048704) by [grbgcn2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2). 



Широ резко проснулся, хватая ртом воздух и широко открыв глаза. Он с трудом выровнял дыхание и успокоил сердцебиение.

Затем сделал глубокий вдох.

Последнее, что он помнил, было… он ощущал лишь пустоту, черноту в своих мыслях.

 _Пидж_.

Широ обернулся и посмотрел на свою жену. Она мирно спала, приложив руки к груди. _Красивая_.

Он взглянул на часы, стоявшие на тумбочке. Пять двадцать.

Пидж должна была проснуться примерно через десять минут, а пока он мог присматривать за ней, защищать от тьмы, от монстров с человеческими лицами.

Будильник зазвонил, и Пидж перекатилась на другой бок, неуклюже встав с кровати.

— Доброе утро, любимая.

Пидж что-то пробубнила в ответ и, мягко ступая, направилась в ванную.

— Пидж? — обеспокоенно спросил Широ. Что-то было не так. Обычно она всегда целовала его по утрам, если не нервничала и не злилась. Широ попытался вспомнить, не натворил ли он чего в последнее время, но не смог. Его память была совершенно пустой.

Он встал и подошёл к двери, затем тихо постучал.

— Пидж, я сделал что-то не так? — спросил он достаточно громко. — Мне жаль. Я…

Он услышал, как зашумела вода, и вздохнул, прижавшись лбом к двери и закрыв глаза.

— Ладно, — прошептал он, — ладно…

***

Прошло несколько дней, но Пидж продолжала игнорировать Широ, несмотря на любые его попытки заговорить с ней. Пидж приходила домой поздно вечером либо рано утром, пропуская мимо ушей обеспокоенные вопросы Такаши о том, где она была, с кем и почему возвращалась пьяной. В конце концов, ему это надоело.

Однажды вечером, дождавшись Пидж, Широ решил не оставлять её в покое до тех пор, пока не получит ответ. Он проследовал за ней до самой спальни.

— Кэти, — позвал он её.

Она остановилась перед кроватью. Тогда Широ приблизился и обнял её. Она вздрогнула.

— Кэти, — умоляюще повторил он, — пожалуйста, скажи мне, что случилось? Что я сделал не так? — он обошёл её и крепко сжал её плечи. — Скажи мне, чтобы я мог всё исправить, Кэти.

Пидж дрожала, по её лицу потекли слёзы.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он.

Пидж продолжала плакать, всхлипывая, после чего вырвалась из его рук и упала на кровать.

Широ оставил её, чувствуя опустошение. Он прошёл в гостиную, опустился на диван и положил голову на руки. Он тоже плакал.

***

Спустя пару дней, Широ услышал, как Пидж начала куда-то собираться рано утром. Она надела чёрный плащ, а её глаза были красными и опухшими. День сегодня был пасмурным и холодным.

Широ решил следовать за ней.

— Куда ты?

Молчание. Он попытался схватить её за руку, но Пидж быстро спустилась по лестнице и пошла по тротуару. Широ следовал за ней.

Он держался позади и с непониманием наблюдал за тем, как она заглянула в цветочный магазин, а после вышла с букетом в руках.

Его замешательство усилилось, когда она пришла на кладбище. Под её туфлями хрустел гравий, поднимая пыль. Через пару минут она остановилась рядом с деревом. Солнечный свет просачивался сквозь слегка покачивающуюся листву, освещая надгробную плиту.

Широ увидел, как Пидж наклонилась, положив цветы на могилу.

 _Кто-то из близких умер?_ Широ удивился и приблизился к супруге. _Поэтому она странно себя вела? Но почему ничего не сказала ему?_

— Здравствуй, — хрипло произнесла Пидж. Широ подошёл ещё ближе.

— Я просто хотела поздравить тебя с днём рождения, — она шмыгнула носом, — знаю, я всегда опаздываю на пару недель, — она тихо рассмеялась, — трудно поверить, что ты покинул меня пять лет назад. Вот ведь время летит, да?

Она всхлипнула, и её голос дрогнул.

— Надеюсь, ты там счастлив, — раздался нервный смешок, — бьюсь об заклад, ты сейчас следишь за мной, а я тут стою в таком виде…

Плечи Пидж задрожали, она обняла себя руками.

— Господи, я так скучаю по тебе. Я очень сильно скучаю.

Она упала на колени, а Широ замер.

_Нет, нет, нет!_

_Этого не может быть! Он не мог…_

— Широ! — закричала Пидж, судорожно дыша. — Почему ты оставил меня?! Ты обещал, что мы всегда будем вместе! — она откинула голову назад. — Ты обещал!

Широ тоже упал на колени, горько заплакав под тёмно-серым небом.

**Такаши Широгане**

**20XX-20XX**

**Любящий муж, друг и брат**


End file.
